naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Wahruvix
A short introduction The Wahruvix are an amphibian warm blooded race of Nakti. They live in the southern islands, in a swampy, moist place. The island is rich in light metals and fish. Wahruvix are ovoviviparous, that means the female got their egg inside her, until the birth of the egg.'' '' Physical appearance They have a dull green to dull cyan skin, a hard plaque in their head, a chubby tail, and some kind of antlers near in their shoulders. Normally, Wahruvix have tattoos, in their face,'' body or legs. They love crafitng, they usually use rings, bracelets, necklaces or circlets. As a tribal race, they got an unique language, pronouncable only for their race.They also have some writings in stone and paper. Attitude Wahruvix are an distrustful, aggressive and mysterious race. Little is known about their population and culture. Some people told that Wahruvix are really open in their sexual life, they acccept ''interspecies relationships. They have a strong religious belief. There's a "god", who is the nature, they called them Ruckuorsoth, they think it is strong enough to give equity to all the species in Nakti. But also Ruckuorsoth have the blind justice for all, they don't think they are superior to other races. Wahruvix don't accept slavery and torture, they prefer a fair democratic way to deal with problems. They discuss near a bonfire, and if there's a problem, all Wahruvix have to say their opinion and vote what is the best for them. Wahruvix lives in nomadic tribes, around 30 per tribe. They live in months, depending of what the nature can offer to them. It is estimated there are more than 100.000 Wahruvix living in the islands. Abilities Wahruvix have the ability to breathe underwater, thanks to their amphibian abilities. They are the best in swimming and fishing. But they are not good at hunting in earth. They prefer moist places. Wahruvix have a good ability to craft tools and weapons, they have develop knifes and sort of deffensive weapons, also for carpentry and masonry. They use light metals for their protection and tools. Also for their houses, using mainly clay and pug for construction.'' Wahruvix lives up to 100 years old on average, but normally it is not '' common to have a Wahruvix in that age. They have a strong respect to old Wahruvix, listening to their wisdom. '' Some facts about the race Little is know about Wahruvix history, but some facts are true, as:'' * Wahruvix have language and writing. * They have their history written in stone mainly. * They are known of being an aggressive and invasive species, they have conquer islands and lakes. * Wahruvix often trade with other species, like aluminium, silver, copper, vegetables and fish. * They use sone specialized weapons for aquatic training. They're known of being really quick in water fight. '' ''Meaning of Wahruvix Their name in Wahru language means "Wahru" - Lizard, "vix"- with plaque. A lizard with a Plaque Wahruvix's Alphabet Wahruvix use this base alphabet for writing in clay or stone. They use numbers, includes the letter "ñ", grave accent and some compound words. Clay stone recovered It has more than 1400 years. It is a little fact about how Wahruvix obtain their knowledge. Territory The Wahruvix lives in the south, in a mud, moist islands. Here it is a map of the location of Wahruvix. Category:Races Category:Hybrids Category:WIP Category:Naktian Races